


环泽菲兰

by Semi_Sigure



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 00:10:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21310909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_Sigure/pseuds/Semi_Sigure
Summary: 第二人称你x泽菲兰，废话有些多，后半开车。有捆绑，qj，人物死亡，半路熄火，超少量喵泽菲等要素，注意避雷。ooc和bug属于我，美好属于伊修加德。以上可，请享用。
Relationships: you/zephirin de valhourdin
Kudos: 7





	环泽菲兰

**Author's Note:**

> 第二人称你x泽菲兰，废话有些多，后半开车。有捆绑，qj，人物死亡，半路熄火，超少量喵泽菲等要素，注意避雷。ooc和bug属于我，美好属于伊修加德。以上可，请享用。

你卷着雪花闯进门，看着还不习惯的破败样叹了口气。自从家族崩落，自己的贵族血统变得一文不值之后，你不止一次想起旧时大宅，壁炉把整个房子烘得像灵灾前的库尔扎斯那样温暖。你房里那块柔软的地毯用的是上好的羊毛绒，你曾经最爱赤脚踩在上面，享受地毯绒毛带给脚底略带瘙痒的舒适。  
而现在那栋房子已经不再是你的了，你带着自己最低限度的行李，顺手卷走了那块不太大地毯。现在它铺在你灰暗房间的地上，显得那么格格不入。那抹已经染上点点灰尘的白色一次又一次地揭开伤疤，告诉你自己已经不再是少爷的事实。  
没了家产，饭也是要吃的。你握着年少时父亲赠予的早就积了灰的长剑鸢盾，也做起了冒险者的粗犷活儿。每天晚上回到家，你拖着得伤痕累累的身体仿佛快要散架，推开门房间里也只是冷。风顺着窗子缝袭击着室内，没有成天烧着的壁炉，也没有佣人随时准备着的热水浴。  
你本来觉得日子会这样过下去，自己可能会死在魔物的手下，死在精金龟的脚底或者干脆冻死在伊修加德不为人知的某个角落。  
你本来也不抱什么希望。你碌碌着，看各式各样穿着贵族华美衣服的少爷小姐，你想到了曾经一掷千金的爽快，掂了掂兜里用命换来的少得可怜的金币，你重重叹了一口气，别过脸匆匆赶你的路。  
那天的宝杖大街久违的熙攘。你混在脂粉和雪的气息中，偷听到了教皇携他的苍穹骑士团消失的消息。你小小的吃了一惊，可也没有放在心上。你的心里只有不一定有没有着落的晚餐，和所剩无几甚至可能撑不过今夜的烧火柴。  
再后来，那是一个难得的晴天。你在忘忧骑士亭偶然碰到了那个带大自己的老管家。他在离开你家后的日子也不是那么好过，年纪看着也一下子苍老许多。你倾诉着生活的苦难，他迎合着，两个落魄的人反而和这破烂的小酒馆很是相衬。  
苦难逢旧知，你一反常态喝多了酒，昏昏沉沉地想起今天本是来看狩猎板的。你撑着酒精作用下飘飘呼呼的身子，在老管家惊讶的眼神里顺手扯下了墙上的通缉令，随手揣在怀里撞出小酒馆随时都要报废的破木门，冲进了伊修加德难得一见的金色黄昏。  
你按照通缉令上记载的地点来到了魔大陆。  
你懊悔地拍着自己的脑袋，为什当天没仔细看就扯下了一份这么远的通缉令。魔大陆净是些杂交缝合的怪物，腐败的气息让你胃里翻滚着一阵阵犯恶心。  
这也是一场一如既往不得不拼上命的委托，好在你还没去见十二神。你喘着粗气，身上占满了畸形怪物的深绿色的类血的东西。你用身上唯一一点干净布料擦干净自己的剑锋，蹲下身翻找怪物身下有没有压着什么值钱的好东西。  
命运没有辜负你，你翻到了一把大剑，或许是半把。层层血污下是精美的雕花，用繁复的金饰点缀着，剑柄还镶嵌着水晶，在脏污之中显得格格不入。你把它从瓦砾和怪物的血肉中抽出，却发现剑身早已从中间碎成两半。  
从小生长在伊修加德的你当然知道这类制式的武器代表着什么。  
你鬼使神差般地握着那半把破破烂烂的剑向前走着，你看见了那把剑的主人。他像是被什么人刚刚救出来的样子躺在那里，暗金色的头发被凝固的深色血液染得斑驳，身上的伤也不过像是随随便便包扎了一下。他呼吸微弱，像是一具被舍弃的旧人偶。  
你觉得自己一定是疯了。他的金发，他瓷白的皮肤，他的声音和翡翠宝石一样的眼睛逐渐从你的回忆里膨胀，占据你整个思维。你回忆起有关他的一切，他像圣堂上伴着耶和华的天使，如今却坠落到地狱。被历史证实的罪恶，被神明宽恕的罪恶，随着这具本应化作以太消逝的身体一同落入你的怀里。   
你不知道自己是怎么抱起一个成年精灵族男性的，尽管他瘦弱到仿佛只有一架骨骼。你也不知道自己是怎么糊弄过飞空艇坪的工作人员，怎么把整整有两米长的另一个人带回了家。当你回过神的时候，你发现你正一直盯着他。明明对于你来说深仁厚泽是很浪费魔力的魔法，你总是宁可使用恢复药也不舍得使用，但你这次却没有吝啬。治愈的魔法从你身体里榨出魔力，环绕在濒死之人的身上。你开始不明白自己究竟在干什么。  
这场近乎一命换一命的救援持续了两三天，这几天你推掉了所有理符和狩猎，除了吃和睡，就是想办法治疗一直昏睡不醒的男人。他身上的脏污已经被你洗净，套着的柔软睡袍对他来讲有些过大，那是本来属于你的东西，是原来宅子里那位经验丰富的老工匠的作品。  
总待在家里的话要吃不上饭的，你把他安置在家，不得不揉着酸痛的肩膀出了门。你一连几天没休息好，只顾着莽莽撞撞地在风雪里赶路，根本没注意到有一个身影站在房屋的尖角上俯瞰着一切。  
你在想什么呢，连你自己都不再了解了。你的日子本应当昏暗而平凡，一生折磨在前二十年和后几十年——或者后几年——的落差夹缝里，一边心有不甘而自恃清高，一边不得不在生活面前低头。你本应在魔大陆就死去的，但是你还活着，连带着另一个本应在魔大陆死去的人一起。仿佛是临死者无惧无畏的放纵，你的心中逐渐滋生出疯狂的念头，一个一个放肆地占满你昏沉日子里混沌的大脑。  
———————————————————————————————  
你带着雪花和凛冽的风推开房门，回到了他的身边。他似乎是睡着了，清洗干净的白皙身体躺在你脏兮兮的床上好像在发着光，和灰暗的房间格格不入，就像那张被你带出家门的白色羊绒毛地毯。  
他受伤了，这个事实显而易见，即使你是个能力不精招式华丽性远大于实用性的半吊子冒险者，你也能看出来，他伤的很重。你甚至有理由相信，他大概再也不能举起那把有金石点缀的银白大剑了。  
这也是你勇气的来源。自从没落以后，再也没有余钱解决生理。原来你不屑一顾的低贱女人，也不过住在你隔壁街，住着和你差不多的房子。你这次偶然捡了个人回来，还是当年那位大人物，现在的“大罪人”。疯狂开始扩散，你仿佛已经不管不顾了，哪怕是艾默里克躺在你面前，你也敢相信自己会做出任何自己想做的事。  
但你还是封闭了他的行动。也许是出于性癖，你使用了自己半路出家炼制的致盲药，这种水平不精的药或许能暂时影响他的视力。你用口枷封住他的话语，又把他的双手紧紧束在背后。这时候他醒了，努力想挣脱，你却觉得他是在把光裸的胸膛送进你的怀里。他的上半身被迫坐直，两条长腿无助地蜷着。  
你用了不知道从哪里捡回来洗干净的猩红色绳子，像一张网细细的缠在他身上，压过胸前又绕到身后，从腿间穿出后交叉绑在他两条大腿上。在粗糙的红绳带着力道压过乳尖和腿根时，你听见了他压低的颤抖着的喘息。你感觉自己快要控制不住自己。  
你从身后紧紧抱住他，用自己的手感受他身体的纤细，仿佛能一把握碎。你揉捏着他的胸前，啃咬着他的后颈，听着他喉咙里滚着的声音。你随手从背包里掏出来一瓶什么大概能做润滑的液体，急躁地倒了满手。按照道理来讲这位前总长大人肯定还是处男，你嗤笑着把手指试探着塞进他的屁股。  
比你想象中要柔软得多。  
你惊诧了，咧着嘴问他是不是卖过屁股，是不是每晚趴在艾默里克、沙里贝尔或是其他的同僚身下像个男妓一样浪叫，是不是曾经岔着腿坐在教皇腰间满足他年老的主人的生理需求？他耳朵是红透了，他想拒绝，压住舌头的口枷却滤掉了词句，只剩下被津液浸润得水淋淋的单音。  
他适应的太快了，你不禁感叹，他肯定不是第一次。你抽动着手指，刺激他敏感的腺体。他极力克制着声音，无法闭合的口腔却泄了密。你抽出手揉弄他的胸部，刺激他小巧的乳头。你感受着它逐渐挺立的触感，在他后颈上印了一块吻痕。他的声音从嗓子里溢出来，相比平时的冷淡更显得甜腻，让你头脑一阵阵发热。  
你早就勃起了。你从背后把他按在附近的墙上，扶着自己的阴茎试探着想要插入。他的肌肉一下子紧绷着，紧接着开始战栗，像是面对着八个随时想把他打成筛子的光之战士。他内里湿软温暖，敏感的内壁不时抽动一下，仿佛在引诱你深入。你一手揽住他单薄的肩膀，一手掐着他的细腰把自己送了进去。他突然控制不住般拔高了声音，像被神意之枪贯穿。  
就算是纨绔似你的青年时代，你也从未遇到过这么极品的男人，甚至连女人都比不上他。他用力撑着绑住自己的绳子，在身上留下一道道红痕。你插的太深了，他咬着口枷努力地适应着，眼角泛着淡淡的红色，像贵族小姐之间流行的眼妆。即使这是一场强奸，你仍然好心地留给了这位常年禁欲的小总长一段适应的时间。他哽咽着，声音从无法闭合的唇之间漏出来，带着明显的颤抖。  
他被打开双腿抵在面前的墙上，在墙和你的夹缝间无处可逃，只能用脱了力又合不上的双腿和腰堪堪撑住自己。你伏在他身后，舔弄着他纤长的耳尖，一只手玩着他的胸部，另一只手抓着他的阳物，有一下没一下地帮他手淫。小总长哪受的住这些，他微微扭着腰想逃，却在前后夹击下不知所措。  
你知道他要去了，后穴突然紧夹着你的触感让你几乎窒息。但是你没打算这么轻易地放过他。你停下了手上的动作，一把掐住了他的根部硬生生把高潮逼了回去。他仰着头的样子像只濒死的飞鸟，你趁机咬着他的侧颈。  
无论他的十五岁是多么出彩，无论他的二十九岁承担了什么罪名，你面前的他似乎已经不再是之前的他了。从你救他回来的那一刻起，你觉得这一方冰冻天地只有你们两个。你仿佛着了迷，他的绿色眼睛一定有魔法，只要一眼就能沉溺在里面，再也无法自拔。  
他是你的乌托邦，但他不是你的金丝雀。  
云雾街的报童穿梭在小巷里，交流着他们今天的新发现，可这些大发现永远不会传到砥柱层大人的耳朵里。老管家喃喃着什么时候能再见你一面，在风雪交加孤苦无依的夜里沉入睡眠。你的房子破破烂烂，窗子被人打碎，风卷着雪片闯入房间，雪片落在你的睫毛，在你的皮肤上留下一滴泪迹。那白色羊羔绒的地毯，染着小王子珍爱的花朵般的颜色，在暗无天日的风雪之中逐渐暗沉枯萎，一如那些不足挂齿的卑贱生命。  
而那只精致的金丝雀正揽在一位浑身刺铠的精灵手里。他一路踏着屋顶，像踏着块云一样直冲博雷尔府。


End file.
